


Misha's Origin

by LavellanTwins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have the same stories, yet their contrasting views are sure to create problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha's Origin

She looked at the baby that lied in the crib. That tiny baby that was now the only thing left of her mother. She bend down and kissed his forehead and then went outside to her sister and father. 

Sasha sat outside quiet with their father's arms around her. Misha sat down next to Sasha and held her hand. It was a weird feeling to think she would never see her mother again. Her mother that had taught her so much about magic, her mother that used to run around and play with her and Sasha. She noticed tears running down her father's face, she let go of Sasha's hand and walked around to her fathers side and put her small arms around her fathers big waist. 

The years went by and the twins played with their brother every chance they got. Misha adored her little brother but duties to the clan always came in the way of her sibling time. Misha was always jealous of Sasha when it came to those times, Sasha didn't have to train with the Keeper every day. Misha had quit her lessons for the day and walked towards Sasha and Noah that played outside their hut. "What are you up to?" Misha asked and signed at the same time to make it easier for Sasha.   
"we're playing war" Noah said in a joyful voice and showed Misha a stick that Sasha had made to look like a man. Misha sat down next to them and reached for one of the stick people when the Keeper came up to them. Misha stood up to greet the Keeper but the Keeper held up a hand towards Misha and said the most dreadful words. Those words that she had heard six years before from the same person. "The battle of Ostagar was lost, your father is gone." The Keeper bowed down her head in respect while Sasha looked desperately at Misha with a pleading look, she wanted to hear that she misread the Keepers lips but Misha couldn't help her. She took Sasha's hand and bowed down her hand, closing her eyes and then looking back at Sasha.  
"no you didn't. Father is gone." 

As they grew older the clan pushed Misha to be the first and they pushed out Sasha. Since she was deaf, the clan thought she was useless but Misha knew how clever Sasha was and how good she was at hunting. Whenever Misha heard anything bad about Sasha she used to whisper a threat to them which made them to be quiet, at least for a little while.


End file.
